Talk:Snorri Godi's Guide to making progress in Radiation Island/@comment-75.81.37.97-20160517163653/@comment-75.81.37.97-20160819195317
Okay.. answered my own question. Basically, the two waterway x's have lead ore and 10 or so crystals in each. Now getting to the x's.. the upper one, fartherest north was the easier of the two.. basically, get in the general area, make sure your map marker on the x on the close up map is pretty dead on, then at the shore, shoot the two crocs so you don't get attacked, put your gun away and change to your shovel..walk into the water head up and once the yellow guide disappears, shovel, put the shovel away and dive.. open, take, and get back up for air.. I was able to do most of this x above water (until the dive) while standing in the water. The lower x on the map.. whole different game.. (for newbies or those who haven't built up hundreds of weapons and crystals and tools, I recommend leaving behind everything unnecessary, I did this with only a machine gun, 300 rounds, armor, and a few healing pouches and elixirs.. if I got killed, I had 20 more of everything waiting at my hut plus thousand of crystals so I would be out nothing other than my pride and time to restock my pack.. now, if, if you decide to do this before you start harvesting zombies/crystals in the upper NE island, do yourself a favor in case you die and save everything you can in advance.. most times you can go back to the site where you got killed and pick up everything you lost, this isn't one of those times) most likely you will come to the underwater x shore from the hut that typically has the zombzillas (exit immediately left out of that shack up and over the hill and most often you avoid those two, they are slow.. if not, go back in, shoot them from inside, or keep leading them into trees so they are slowed while you shoot them.. or race above them on the rocks and they go down after 13 shots from the machine gun).. okay.. so mark the general area of the x in advance of transporting into that hut in the first place and then you can just sprint right down to the beach. once at the beach, if you go left along the beach a little ways, you will get past the water anomolies and find an outcrop of sand, put away your gun and swim walk across.. shoot crocs first but I haven't noticed any at this spot and direction on either bank.. once across, use your close up map to get your marker dead on the x.. get your gun out and on the way to the x, kill all crocs and wolves.. before entering the water near the x on the map, to your left there are zombie huts, and mostly slow walkers.. I killed them all in advance from a distance to avoid problems coming out of the water.. SO.. the treasure x is directly next to/under a water anomoly.. so.. once the area is secure of zombies.. put your gun away, and all your armor/clothing into your backpack.. these anomolies won't kill you, but they will drain away your armor and clothes if not in the pack.. in a few second they will be totally gone no matter how good the armor so don't waste them when the anomoly doesn't actually do you much damage. so, shovel out, walk towards the anomoly, the treasure is just over the underwater ridge.. it is a bit tricky.. pay attention to your lungs and back up/aim up to refresh your lungs.. what makes it problematic is the anomoly directly above you in the water (and yes, the shovel works when you are underwater, unlike weapons) you and your yellow marker want to spin a little bit, once above the area.. just stay focused on not dying from your lung capacity.. I used a couple med packs at this point too, not sure if that was the lung issue or the anomoly.. but, get close, dig it up, get air, and repeat if you don't get it.. once it is unearthed, get air, go back down get your treasure.. there is also a stack of crystals next to the box, but if you are mining zombies, it seems like a waste of time risking a death and repeat for a few measly crystals when you can get a hundred times that in the NE.. my main goal was to be able to say I got every box unearthed in the game.. Good luck out there. Great game.